Amour dans le passé
by sakura007
Summary: Harry réalise enfin la prophétie mais tous ceux à qui il tenait son père. Merlin le sauve du suicide et l'envoie au temps des fondateurs. Que se passera til? Harry retrouvera til le goût de vivre? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence mais je suis interdite d'ordinateur pour encore quelques semaines, j'ai réussi à voler la clef d'internet en douce donc je vais poster tout ce que je peux et j'essayerais de la reprendre plus tard pour le reste.**

**Je suis désolé pour vos reviews, je les ai lu mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre pour le moment. Je remercie simplement tout le monde et m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente.**

**Bonne lecture. Sakura007**

**PS: Cette fic est réstée sur mon ordi plusieurs mois car elle a subie de nombreuses modifications! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!**

** Titre :** Amour dans le passé 

**Auteur : **Sakura007

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure/Action/Slash

**Couple(s) :** plus tard

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, malheureusement. Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling.

_**

* * *

PROLOGUE :**_

POV Harry

Morts. Tous. Mes parents. Cédric. Sirius derrière le voile. Dumbledore assassiné par Rogue. Rémus tué par Lucius Malefoy. Toute la famille Weasley dans l'explosion de leur maison. MacGonagall pendant l'attaque de Poudlard. Hermione lors de la dernière bataille. Draco dans mes bras. Et moi ? Toujours et encore vivant. Mais pas pour longtemps j'espère.

Ca fait si mal de vivre seul alors qu'ils sont tous morts, par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort pour les protéger. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais venir vous rejoindre bientôt. J'ai pris une lame de rasoir, c'est elle qui va m'aider à venir vous rejoindre. Au moins j'aurais réussi à détruire Voldemort avant de mourir, c'est la seule chose qui me rende un tant soit peu fier, les sorciers pourront enfin vivre en paix…jusqu'au prochain mage noir bien sûr. C'est étrange comme cela fait du bien de voir son sang couler, je crois que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, je sens déjà mes yeux se fermer et le noir m'envahir.

FIN POV

" Harry ? " cria une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Harry ouvrit difficilement un œil et regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans…le vide…il était suspendu dans le vide mais il ne tombait pas…ses poignets étaient ouverts mais ils ne saignaient plus…il trouva finalement qui l'avait appelé, c'était un vieil homme, sûrement aussi vieux que l'était Dumbledore avant de se faire tuer.

" Qui êtes vous ? " demanda Harry.

" Je suis Merlin. " sourit le vieil homme.

" Merlin est mort il y a des centaines d'années. " répliqua Harry.

" Non, j'ai seulement cessé de vivre là où le temps s'écoule. Je suis ici depuis des centaines d'années, tu sais, mais pas mort. A regarder tout ce qui se passe dans ton monde, que ce soit des meurtres, des mariages, des anniversaires ou autres. Je n'interviens que dans de rares cas et le tien l'est. Crois tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser mourir alors que tu avais sauvé la magie en sauvant le monde de l'emprise de Voldemort ? Harry, je sais que tu as maudit ton destin plus d'une fois mais si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour t'aider. " déclara Merlin.

" Je veux rejoindre ma famille et mes amis qui sont morts par ma faute. " gronda Harry.

" Ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'as pas toujours fait les meilleurs choix, c'est vrai mais que pouvais-tu y faire ? Bon sang Harry, tu n'as que dix-sept ans à peine et ce que tu as accompli est plus important que ce qu'aurait fait la presque totalité des sorciers qui ont habité cette terre. Les choix que tu as pris l'ont été alors que tu écoutais ton cœur et personne ne peut te le reprocher. " dit Merlin.

" Moi je me le reproche ! Je suis seul maintenant, pourquoi m'empêcher de les retrouver ? " s'énerva Harry.

" La mort elle-même ne veut pas de toi Harry, en fait, la magie a fait en sorte que tu ne puisses pas mourir. " expliqua Merlin en redoutant la colère du brun.

" Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je vous ferais remarquer que si vous ne m'aviez pas amené ici, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. " soupira Harry.

" Tu ne comprends pas Harry. A chaque fois que quelque chose dans ce genre arrivera, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te sauver. Comme je l'ai fait en t'amenant ici. " répondit Merlin.

" Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Je retourne vivre comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si personne n'était mort ? Comme si je n'étais pas mort intérieurement ? " cria Harry.

" Tu vas vivre. Ailleurs, dans une autre époque, dans un autre temps, avec d'autres amis, et surtout avec l'amour, pas l'amour d'une famille mais l'amour d'une autre personne. " souffla Merlin.

" Je refuse, ils m'attendent. " répliqua Harry.

" Non, ils se sont tous sacrifiés pour toi et toi tu voudrais mourir ? Alors qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour la tienne ? " demanda Merlin.

" Bien sûr que non, mais j'aimerais juste être égoïste pour une fois. " reprit Harry en posant son front sur ses genoux.

" Harry, tu ne regretteras pas ta nouvelle vie. Ils seront heureux de voir que tu n'es plus triste, que tu as enfin retrouvé le bonheur que tu avais perdu depuis tes 1 an. " sourit Merlin.

" Et bien, allez y, amenez moi là-bas. " soupira Harry.

Merlin sourit tristement, il fit apparaître un bracelet autour du poignet d'Harry et une fine chaîne autour de son cou avant de le faire apparaître dans la pelouse qui bordait un château, le sang de ses poignets coulant de nouveau à flots.

" Bonne chance Harry Potter, je t'ai envoyé plusieurs choses dont tu pourrais avoir besoin dans ta nouvelle vie. " sourit Merlin.

" Godric, Salazar, venez vite voir, un garçon se vide de son sang ici ! " cria une voix de femme.

Les deux hommes coururent aussi vite que possible et découvrirent un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dans les bras d'Helga Poufsouffle.

" J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie mais il faut rapidement l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou il mourra. " déclara la jeune femme.

" Mobilicorpus. " prononça Salazar avant de se diriger en courant vers l'infirmerie de l'école.

Les deux autres sorciers suivirent Salazar dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à arriver à une infirmerie où se trouvait maintenant le brun, étendu dans un lit, soigné par l'infirmière.

" Alors ? " demanda Godric.

" Il s'est ouvert les veines des deux poignets, il a tenté de se suicider mais il est hors de danger maintenant. " répondit l'infirmière avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de son patient.

" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas pour que des personnes aussi jeunes qui lui souhaitent mourir ? " soupira Helga en passant sa main sur le front d'Harry.

" Bien des choses ne vont pas Helga et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. " répliqua Salazar.

" Cessez donc de vous disputer pour une fois. " intervint une autre femme qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

" Laisse les Rowena, ils ne changeront jamais. " sourit Godric.

Harry se réveilla, la tête embrumée et le corps douloureux, il regarda autour de lui et reconnut sans peine l'infirmerie de Poudlard bien qu'il y ait quelques petites choses de légèrement différentes dans la salle. Il se demanda immédiatement comment il pouvait être dans cette infirmerie puisque Poudlard avait été détruit lors de la dernière bataille, ainsi que la totalité du village de Pré-au-Lard. Il sentit un flot de magie important à droite de la porte et tourna immédiatement son regard vers la source de cette magie. Adossé contre le mur se trouvait un magnifique homme aux longs cheveux argentés, aux traits fins et aux yeux d'un vert semblable au sien mais en légèrement plus foncé.

" Où suis-je ? " articula Harry, la gorge sèche.

" Tu es dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. " répondit l'homme.

" Et comment suis-je arrivé dans cet infirmerie alors que Poudlard a été détruit lors de la dernière bataille ? " demanda Harry, le regard assombri.

" De quoi est-ce que tu parles gamin ? Poudlard vient à peine d'être construit, pourquoi voudrais tu que quelqu'un détruise ce château ? Et de quelle bataille est-ce que tu parles ? " répliqua l'homme.

" Je vous ferais remarquer que ce château a été construit il y a des centaines d'années déjà. Quand à la bataille, je ne comprends même pas comment vous ne pouvez pas savoir de quoi je parle alors que j'ai enfin réussi à nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Et pour finir, JE NE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN ! " s'énerva Harry.

Salazar regarda bizarrement l'inconnu avant de se redresser vivement et de poster directement face au jeune homme.

" En quelle année sommes-nous ? " interrogea Salazar.

" 19.. " commença Harry, un sourcil relevé.

" Faux. Tu viens de faire un voyage dans le temps…dans le passé en fait d'après l'année d'où tu viens. " expliqua Salazar.

" Vous voulez dire que je me retrouve à l'époque des fondateurs ? " s'exclama Harry.

" C'est comme ça qu'on nous appelle, effectivement. " acquiesça Salazar.

" Je vais tuer Merlin. " soupira Harry avant de reposer la tête sur l'oreiller de son lit.

" C'est Merlin qui t'a amené ici ? " questionna Salazar.

" Ouais, si j'avais su, j'aurais refusé. " répondit Harry.

" C'est un grand cadeau que t'as fait Merlin en te faisant voyager dans le temps. Qu'as tu fais dans ton temps pour mériter un tel cadeau ? " demanda Salazar.

" Je ne veux pas en parler. " répliqua Harry.

Salazar soupira, le gamin ne paraissait pas très fort psychologiquement mais après tout, s'il avait essayé de se suicider, c'est que quelque chose de grave clochait dans sa vie. Il attrapa un des bras du brun et remonta la tunique jusqu'au coude, révélant un bandage entourant le fin poignet du jeune homme.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda simplement Salazar.

" Quand on se coupe les veines, c'est en général pour mourir. " cingla Harry en se détachant de la poigne de l'homme.

Salazar ignora la remarque du brun et tenta de percer l'esprit d'Harry en utilisant la légilimancie, domaine dans lequel il exerçait.

" Qui vous permet d'essayer de pénétrer dans mon esprit ? " s'énerva Harry.

Salazar fut rejeté brusquement de l'esprit du brun, il n'avait jamais vu des barrières d'occlumancie aussi puissantes et impénétrables.

" Je suis désolé, je voulais juste savoir comment un gamin pouvait haïr la vie au point de vouloir se tuer. " s'excusa Salazar.

" Il y a pourtant plein de possibilités : j'aurais pu avoir été violé, ou encore battu à mort puis abandonné, trahi par les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus, traité comme un esclave… " commença à énumérer Harry sans jamais révéler la raison qui convenait à son cas.

" Assez ! Tu parleras quand tu seras prêt. Quel est ton nom ? " interrogea Salazar.

" Ne se présente t'on pas d'abord avant de demander le nom d'un autre ? " demanda Harry avec un sourire insolent collé aux lèvres.

" Sale môme. Je suis Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Quel est ton nom ? " reprit Salazar, le visage impassible mais une lueur amusé visible dans ses yeux pour quiconque le connaissait.

" Harry Potter. " répondit simplement Harry.

" Et quel âge as-tu Harry Potter ? " continua Salazar.

" Vous n'êtes décidément pas très poli. " soupira Harry, faussement exaspéré.

" J'ai 23 ans, et quel âge as-tu gamin ? " recommença Salazar.

" 17 ans. "

" J'aurais pensé que tu étais plus jeune que ça. " intervint une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés, aux yeux marrons clairs et au visage empli de douceur.

" Vous êtes Helga Poufsouffle ? " demanda Harry en examinant la femme et en se remémorant une image représentant la fondatrice.

" Comment tu peux reconnaître Helga alors que tu n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais ? " soupira Salazar, faussement indigné.

" Au contraire, vous êtes très connu monsieur Salazar Serpentard mais je n'avais aucune envie de chercher de quelconques documents parlant de vous ou montrant votre visage, j'avais bien mieux à faire. " rétorqua Harry.

Helga pouffa légèrement, elle sortit sa baguette et examina Harry alors que Salazar était sur le point de faire une remarque bien cinglante pour remettre le morveux à sa place.

" Tu n'as pas de très bonnes manières, n'as-tu donc jamais écouté tes parents ? Les plus jeunes se doivent de respecter leurs aînés. " intervint une autre femme, cette fois-ci aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus foncés et au visage mature.

" Faut-il respecter les aînés même si ce sont de parfaits abrutis ? Je ne vois là ni du respect ni de l'intelligence mais de la bêtise à l'état pur, Rowena Serdaigle. " répliqua Harry.

" En voilà un qui a du répondant. " rigola un homme aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, aux yeux bleus clairs et au visage joyeux mais élégant.

" A quoi bon obéir aux autres ? Je ne suis pas un esclave, Godryc Gryffondor. " déclara Harry de sa voix la plus froide et la plus intimidante, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner les fondateurs.

" Tu n'es qu'un gosse arrogant. " siffla Rowena.

" A vrai dire, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur chacun d'entre vous, de bon ou de mauvais, c'est vous que j'ai toujours détesté. " reprit Harry en fixant Rowena.

Dès son entrée à Poudlard, Harry avait appris à faire la distinction entre les quatre maisons et les défauts et qualités de leurs élèves. Les Serdaigle étaient certes intelligents mais à quoi cette intelligence leur servait-elle face à la vraie vie ? Comment pouvaient-ils réagir face à ce qu'ils n'avaient vu que dans des livres ? Tout le monde avait tendance à leur faire confiance et à compter sur leur soi-disant esprit supérieur mais la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas dignes de confiances. Ils se cachaient derrière les qualités de leur maison pour ensuite trahir ceux qui leur faisaient confiance. Marietta Edgecombe n'avait été que la première durant la guerre, un bon nombre l'avait suivi. Les Serdaigle étaient encore moins dignes de confiance que les Serpentard, car eux au moins avaient le courage de proclamer haut et fort leurs intentions.

Il avait toujours pensé que Rowena Serdaigle devait être identique, se cachant derrière ses livres et trahissant les autres à la première occasion, se croyant supérieure sous prétexte qu'elle connaissait tous les livres qu'elle avait lu par cœur. Et ce n'était pas cette femme qui osait le juger sans le connaître qui allait lui faire changer d'avis.

" Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi insolent. " s'écria Rowena.

" Les autres ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de caractère dans ce cas là. " rétorqua Harry.

" Si avoir du caractère signifie vouloir se suicider alors je ne leur conseille pas d'en avoir. " siffla Rowena en fixant les poignets du garçon.

" Rowena ! " s'exclama Helga en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

" Il pourrait au moins nous être reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé. " s'énerva Rowena.

" Vous me faites pitié, si j'ai voulu mourir, ça veut dire que je ne voulais pas que l'on me sauve. " répliqua Harry.

" Écoute Harry, ce que tu sais de Rowena n'est pas forcément vrai. " dit doucement Helga.

" Si ses élèves sont son reflet, j'en sais assez. " répondit Harry.

" Les élèves ont pu changer entre ce temps et le tien. " reprit Helga comme si de rien n'était, toujours avec sa voix la plus douce.

" Écoutez, franchement vous êtes une des rares personnes que je respecte mais il est hors de question que je reste dans ce château une minutes de plus. " déclara Harry avant de se lever et de prendre la sortie.

Avant qu'un seul des fondateurs ait pu faire un geste, une lumière blanche les envahie et Merlin fit son apparition en face d'eux.

" Bonjour à vous quatre. Harry est très précieux pour la magie et elle s'excuse auprès de vous pour son comportement mais il a vécu des choses très dures. Bien plus dures que tout ce que vous pourriez vous imaginer. Rowena, sache pour ta gouverne que les parents d'Harry sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an et qu'il a été abusé durant toute sa vie par la famille de sa tante. Une prophétie existait à son sujet et celui d'un mage noir extrêmement puissant, il était le seul qui puisse le vaincre et il l'a fait mais il a perdu toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il estimait avoir accompli son destin et voulait rejoindre toutes ces personnes mais la magie ne voulait pas le perdre alors elle l'a amené ici pour lui redonner sa joie de vivre et mettre un peu de bonheur dans sa vie. Seulement il n'était pas vraiment d'accord et il montre son désaccord en étant amer avec ceux qui l'entourent. Sachez juste que c'est un enfant merveilleux et qu'il suffit juste de percer sa carapace pour le voir. " expliqua Merlin avant de disparaître.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez appréciez ce début. Review please!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikou!!!!!!! Comme dans ma fic Harry's family, je m'excuse pour les personnes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews mais sachez que ce n'était pas volontaire!**

**Enfin, je ne vous embête pas longtemps, bonne lecture! Bisouxxx**

**Sakura007**_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 1 :

Harry était sorti à toute vitesse de l'infirmerie mais il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, il avait dû perdre énormément de sang et son corps ne s'était pas encore ajusté à la potion que lui avait donné Helga pour rehausser son taux de globules rouges. Cela lui faisait pourtant plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ce château était sa maison et même dans ce temps, il lui suffisait de laisser glisser ses doigts sur les pierres pour que la magie intérieure de Poudlard ne lui renvoie des vagues de magie destinées à le réconforter. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir précis et posa son front contre les pierres.

« Ca faisait longtemps. » souffla t'il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été détruit mais ils me reconstruiront. » la magie résonna dans sa tête comme des paroles.

« Je n'ai pas pu te protéger toi non plus. » soupira Harry.

« Tu as protégé mon histoire et plus important encore, tous les sorciers d'Angleterre et peut-être même du monde. » répliqua le château.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna une voix à la fois douce, froide et attirante.

Harry braqua son regard sur celui qui avait osé l'interrompre, le grand Salazar Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur.

« Ca se voit pas ? Je nettoie les pierres avec mon front. » ironisa Harry.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive. Je ne te jugeais pas, je trouvais simplement étrange le fait que tu puisses directement communiquer avec le château. » continua Salazar.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ne le savez vous pas ? » sourit légèrement Harry.

« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ?! Pour ce qui est de la curiosité, c'est effectivement un de mes plus gros défauts, j'aime savoir et analyser ce qui m'entoure. » répondit Salazar.

« En temps de guerre, la curiosité peut soit vous sauver soit vous tuer. » commenta Harry d'un ton de nouveau froid.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas encore en guerre. » répliqua Salazar.

Si Harry se référait à tout ce qu'il avait lu sur cette époque, aucune guerre n'éclaterait avant quelques centaines d'années. Apparemment les fondateurs étaient nés à la bonne époque pour pouvoir réaliser leurs rêves. Il se doutait bien qu'il se trouvait dans un espace parallèle au sien et que le futur du temps où il se trouvait n'était pas encore établi mais il doutait que sa seule présence puisse déclencher une guerre.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? » sourit Salazar.

« Pas vraiment. Ne devriez vous pas enseignez à vos élèves en ce moment ? » questionna Harry, pressé de se débarrasser de l'argenté.

« Nous sommes samedi, ils n'ont pas classe. » rétorqua Salazar, clairement amusé.

« Je dois vraiment être maudit dans ce cas. » soupira Harry.

« Souhaites-tu te joindre aux élèves et assister au cours ? Tu n'as pas eu ton diplôme, si ? » demanda Salazar.

« J'étais plutôt sur les champs de bataille que dans des salles de classe qui n'existaient même plus. En ce qui concerne votre proposition, je refuse, je n'ai pas besoin de cours pour avoir de bonnes notes. » répondit Harry, il avait dû apprendre tellement de choses durant toutes ces années de guerres qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il devrait savoir de plus.

« Les programmes ne sont sûrement pas les mêmes. » reprit Salazar, pas découragé.

« J'ai déjà appris le vôtre il y a longtemps. » avoua Harry, à cette époque, c'était Tonks qui lui avait enseigné la majorité des sorts et de l'histoire du temps des fondateurs.

« Tu as réponse à tout, on dirait. » sourit Salazar.

« Vous êtes là pour me surveiller en fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En partie. Il faut aussi que je te trouve de quoi t'habiller. » déclara Salazar en fixant les vêtements déchirés du petit brun.

« J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Merlin a pensé à tout on dirait. » ironisa Harry en tapotant sa poche où reposaient ses vêtements réduits.

« Tu es obligé d'être aussi cynique ? » soupira Salazar.

« J'ai tout appris d'un traître, un professeur de potions, venant de votre maison. » ricana Harry, se remémorer Rogue lui faisait mal parce qu'il avait eu confiance en son professeur et celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à tuer Dumbledore alors que ce dernier le suppliait de ne pas le faire.

Harry ne sortit de ses sombres pensées que lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le secouer, il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa sur son « agresseur », apparemment il n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes. Il l'abaissa en reconnaissant Salazar et n'eut qu'un sourire d'excuse en voyant que sa brusque pulsion colérique avait eut pour conséquences de faire trembler les tableaux et d'éteindre toutes les torches du couloir.

« Tu en fais des dégâts quand tu es en colère. » sourit Salazar.

« Poudlard y est habitué, il survivra…par contre, je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous. » déclara Harry.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi petit, je suis bien plus puissant que j'en ai l'air. Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. » râla faussement Salazar.

« Je.ne.suis.pas.petit !!!!!!! » grogna Harry.

Salazar examina le plus jeune, il devait mesurer aux alentours du mètre 70 soit presque une tête de moins que lui, ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient légèrement rebelles et parsemés de mèches vertes foncées, ses yeux étaient d'un vert incroyablement profond, son corps était fin et légèrement musclé, ses hanches étaient légèrement étroites et les traits de son visage étaient finement dessinés; ça ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon attirerait les regards, même le sien à vrai dire.

« Tu as fini de me reluquer ? » se moqua Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Je voulais juste vérifier et je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais…tu es vraiment petit. » sourit Salazar, clairement amusé.

Harry serra les dents mais ne répliqua rien, peut-être qu'ainsi le fondateur se lasserait et irait voir ailleurs. Il se posta alors près d'une fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'y posa pour admirer le paysage merveilleux qui faisait face au château.

« On a mis un an pour trouver l'endroit approprié et un an de plus pour construire l'école et placer les sorts autour d'elle. » commenta Salazar en s'adossant au mur, près d'Harry.

« Et vous avez fait du bon travail, avant la guerre de mon monde, cette école était comme une seconde maison pour les élèves. » souffla Harry.

« Pour le moment les élèves sont peu nombreux mais ils augmentent chaque année. » reprit Salazar, content de pouvoir faire parler le plus jeune.

« Ils sont combien ? » questionna Harry.

« A peu près 20 par année. » répondit Salazar.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur avant de sentir une petite pression sur son épaule, Salazar y avait posé sa main.

« Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » dit l'argenté.

« Qui a dit que je souhaitais rester ? » répliqua Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant et viens avec moi. » soupira Salazar en attrapant le poignet du brun et en le tirant derrière lui.

« Salazar !!!! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, tout allait pourtant bien entre nous. » s'exclama un homme aux cheveux blonds en courant vers Salazar et Harry.

« Nicolas, je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu pour parler de ça. De plus, il me semble avoir été clair avec toi hier soir. » répliqua Salazar en lâchant le poignet du brun.

« Avant ou après m'avoir mis dans ton lit ? » renifla ledit Nicolas, faisant rire Harry.

« Nicolas… » commença Salazar avec un soupir en jetant un regard au petit brun.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il entende qui tu es vraiment ? Tu n'es qu'un sale manipulateur et tu utilises les autres comme s'ils étaient des jouets à ton service. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me jeter après t'être servi de moi. » cria le blond.

« Ce n'était que justice puisque je te rappelle, juste comme ça, que tu m'avais trompé. » siffla Salazar.

Harry était mort de rire et avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, cette scène de rupture était des plus pitoyables et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une seule rupture avait vraiment bouleversé sa vie puisque son ex avait ensuite rejoint Voldemort et aidé à tuer toute la famille Weasley…c'était une faute qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se pardonner tellement il s'en voulait.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? » questionna Salazar.

« Le blond est parti ? » s'étonna Harry, il n'aurait jamais pensé rester aussi longtemps dans ses pensées.

« Un de plus. » ricana Salazar.

« Ca me rappelle quelqu'un…lui aussi est mort…tué par son propre père…ironique, non ? » souffla Harry, il n'en pouvait plus, chaque discussion lui rappelait des souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

« Peut-être mais c'était son choix, non ? » déclara Salazar.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_« Ne pleure pas Harry, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. » sourit légèrement Draco en crachant du sang, une épée enfoncée dans le torse._

_« Mais…tu… »_

_« Oui je vais mourir mais j'aurais au moins emmené mon père avec moi alors je ne suis pas triste. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de te laisser derrière…alors s'il te plait…vis pour moi Harry…vis pour nous ! » demanda Draco avant de rendre son dernier souffle._

_**Fin FLASH-BACK**_

Ce n'est qu'en sentant une main essuyer ses joues qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait vraiment…pour la première fois depuis la mort de Draco…car le blond avait été le dernier à le quitter, juste avant qu'il ne tue Voldemort pour de bon.

Il sentit des bras passer autour de sa taille qui le ramenèrent sur un torse musclé, Harry s'accrocha à la robe du fondateur et laissa tomber ses défenses.

* * *

Salazar avait vite expédié le blond en sentant Harry s'enfoncer dans ses sombres pensées mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le brun avait été aussi profondément touché par la guerre de son espace temps. Dans ses bras, le brun fort et cynique, ne ressemblait qu'à un adolescent fragile et brisé. Quand il sentit les dernières défenses du brun s'effriter, il sourit légèrement, Harry avait assez confiance en lui pour se laisser aller devant lui. Il prit le brun endormi dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée, et l'emmena dans ses propres appartements.

« Comment va-t-il ? » l'intercepta Helga.

« Psychologiquement, il est très instable et physiquement il est encore faible et son poids est très largement insuffisant pour son âge. » répondit Salazar.

« Mais je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit gentiment la blonde.

« Évidemment ! » dit simplement l'argenté en entrant dans ses appartements.

Salazar déposa l'adolescent dans son lit et d'un geste de poignet lui retira ses vêtements, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser dériver son regard sur le corps parfait du brun avant de fixer une cicatrice qui partait de ses côtes pour finir sur sa hanche en forme d'arc de cercle. Il se secoua la tête et habilla le brun d'un pyjama vert foncé avant de remonter les couvertures sur le brun.

* * *

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il avait réussi à dormir plusieurs heures d'affilé sans faire de cauchemars. Il analysa rapidement l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de se lever et de remarquer qu'il était habillé d'un pyjama et que des vêtements avaient été posés pour lui sur une chaise. Il prit une rapide douche pour se détendre les muscles et enlever la saleté qui s'était déposée sur lui avant d'enfiler le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche et la robe noire ouverte sur le devant qu'on lui avait préparé. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et se retrouva dans un salon agréablement décoré mais qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'examiner, il brisa le sort qui le retenait prisonnier de ces appartements et en sortit avant de se diriger vers la salle sur demande, qu'il retrouva sans peine. En entrant, il y trouva un petit-déjeuner, des livres par milliers et des poufs pour lire confortablement. Il attrapa un croissant et ouvrit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, l'histoire des familles royales en Russie.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il se décida à sortir de la salle après avoir lu des dizaines de livres différents.

« Harry ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Nous t'avons cherché partout. » l'appela Godryc en arrivant près de lui.

« Visiblement non puisque vous ne m'avez pas trouvé. » répliqua Harry, un livre sous le bras.

Godryc regarda bizarrement le plus jeune avant d'éclater de rire et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement. Harry releva immédiatement son regard vers celui rieur de Godryc, il ne pensait pas que le fondateur pouvait être aussi gentil alors qu'il le traitait avec mépris.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentils avec moi ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait qui puisse mériter cette attention. » demanda Harry, la tête sur le côté.

Godryc agrandit encore son sourire, le brun était tout simplement adorable quand il agissait comme ça et il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez l'adolescent.

« J'adore les petits rebelles…et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais insulté, si ?! Tu es trop mignon pour qu'on puisse rester en colère après toi. » pouffa Godryc.

Harry rougit légèrement, à la fois de honte et de légère colère, il n'aimait pas qu'on le trouve mignon.

« Godryc ? Ah, tu l'as retrouvé ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui Harry ? » questionna Helga en rejoignant les deux sorciers.

« Mieux, merci. » répondit le brun.

Helga n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'un Salazar fou de rage arriva à leurs côtés, il se plaça devant et plissa dangereusement les yeux.

« Où.est-ce.que.tu.étais ? » gronda l'argenté.

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de croiser les bras, depuis quand est-ce qu'il devait faire part à l'homme de ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Je suis censé être votre prisonnier ? » questionna Harry.

« Bien sûr que non mais on croyait que quelqu'un t'avait enlevé. » répondit Salazar, sa colère diminuant largement.

« Je croyais que vous étiez en paix ? » répliqua Harry.

« Pas exactement, nous sommes légèrement en crise avec le Ministère de la Magie. Il veut que certains de leurs employés travaillent à Poudlard pour nous surveiller. » expliqua Helga.

« Ce qui est hors de question. Le Ministère n'a aucun droit sur cette école, après tout, ils n'ont pas déboursé un centime ou proposer un seul de leurs employés pour nous aider à construire Poudlard. » cracha Salazar.

« Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? » interrogea Harry.

« Ils ont appris par je ne sais quel moyen que c'était Merlin qui t'avait amené ici donc ils veulent t'interroger. » répondit Godryc.

« Ils veulent se servir de moi pour mettre la mains sur Merlin ? » questionna le brun, apparemment perplexe.

« Pas seulement, ils savent aussi que tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour avoir reçu l'aide d'un sorcier aussi estimé. » ajouta Helga.

« Quels crétins ! » soupira le brun.

Les trois plus vieux hochèrent la tête avant que Salazar n'attrape le poignet du brun et ne le tire vers lui, il n'aimait pas trop que Godryc soit aussi affectueux avec lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? » soupira Harry, tiré comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

« J'ai entendu un élève, il risquerait de te prendre pour un espion du Ministère. » mentit sans scrupules le fondateur.

Harry haussa un sourcil, il avait une ouïe des plus aiguisées et il n'avait entendu aucun bruit si ce n'est sa conversation avec les trois fondateurs. Il haussa finalement les épaules et se laissa entraîner dans une serre contenant des spécimens de plantes relativement rares.

« Je possédais la dernière dans mon monde. » dit simplement Harry en caressant les feuilles d'une plante aux feuilles blanches, elle était utilisée pour fabriquer la plus puissante potion de guérison au monde.

« Tu sais concocter la potion ? » demanda Salazar, abasourdi, cette potion était l'une des plus compliquées à réaliser au monde.

« J'ai eu un bon professeur. » répondit Harry en repensant aux heures qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Draco pour devenir un maître des potions comme le blond.

« J'aurais aimé le rencontrer. » déclara Salazar.

« Et moi j'aurais aimé qu'il vive un peu plus longtemps. » soupira Harry avant de s'asseoir sur un petit muret et de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi t'autorises tu à te laisser aller devant moi ? » chuchota Salazar, pensant que le brun ne l'entendrait pas.

« Secret ! » sourit gentiment le brun, surprenant le plus âgé.

Salazar s'assit juste à côté du brun en passant son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, le ramenant contre son torse.

« Tu seras heureux ici. » déclara l'argenté d'une voix ferme.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de se rapprocher encore davantage du corps puissant et chaud qui l'entourait, qui pourrait le protéger de tous ses cauchemars.

Salazar sourit en constatant que le brun s'était encore endormi dans ses bras, il le prit une nouvelle dans ses bras et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre, deux élèves apparurent devant lui, ils venaient de prendre un raccourci par un passage secret.

« Messieurs, n'avions nous pas ordonné aux élèves de ne pas sortir de leurs salles communes ? » demanda Salazar aux deux étudiants de la maison de Godryc.

« Je…nous voulions juste emprunter un livre pour notre essai en potions. » répondit l'un des deux, un brun aux yeux bleus clairs.

« C'est étrange quand on sait que la bibliothèque se trouve de l'autre côté du château. » commenta Salazar.

« Euh…nous…nous voulions simplement savoir pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas sortir. » avoua le deuxième garçon, un châtain aux yeux gris clairs.

« Et bien Mr Parks, êtes vous satisfait ? » interrogea Salazar, son visage complètement impassible.

« Je…c'est à cause de ce garçon ? » questionna le brun en montrant Harry de la tête.

« Quelle perspicacité ! » se moqua Salazar.

Il était toujours amusé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque les regards trop insistants des deux élèves sur Harry, il cala le brun dans ses bras d'une main et de l'autre, il remit les mèches autour de son visage en place avant de le reprendre avec ses deux bras.

« Maintenant retournez dans vos dortoirs ou je vous jette un sort d'oubli. » menaça Salazar avant de voir les deux jeunes retourner à grands pas vers leur salle commune.

Il rentra à son tour dans ses appartements un grand sourire aux lèvres, toute la rencontre s'était déroulée comme il l'avait souhaité, normalement toute l'école devrait être au courant dès ce soir que le nouvel arrivé était chasse gardée.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Reviews please !!!!**


End file.
